The Host Club at Clarissa Academy
by Sienna xoxo
Summary: Rachel Cassida and her friend study at Clarissa Academy in America. When the famous host club visits their school for the last six months of the highschool year, Rachel gets annoyed. Re-write of Clarissa Academy!
1. News and Arrivals

Hi! I've decided to re-write 'Clarissa Academy' because I had a new idea for it. If this goes well and becomes popular, great, i'll continue with this. If it doesn't (and I hope it doesn't) then I'll go back to the original one.  
Thank you for reading this.  
-Sienna xoxo

* * *

Hi, my name is Rachel. I am 17 years old and I'm 5 foot 7. Yes, i'm tall. Yay! I go to an elite private high school known as Clarissa Academy. It's located in America but it has different branches stretching from L.A to Australia. I am staying at my friend's house and she is fangirling about some famous people.

"OMG RACHEL!"  
"...what?"  
"OMG," She started to scream.

"I don't understand your language," I say slowly.  
"H-H-H-"  
"Stop hyperventilating and tell me!"  
"HIKARU IS COMING FROM JAPAN!"  
"...who's he?"  
My friend does a dramatic gasp and falls to the floor. I don't understand how that was helping her point.  
"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW HIKARU?!"  
"Because no-ones told me of him and I haven't met him."  
"Of course you haven't met him! He lives in Japan!"  
"Get to the point, Cassandra."  
"Okay!" Cassandra calmed down, "Hikaru Hitachiin. He goes to Ouran Academy located in Japan. It's one of those branches. But he's coming here with his club to our school!"  
"And?"  
"Rachel! He's from the host club!"

Oh right, that's it, the Host Club. Yep, I didn't know who Hikaru Hitachiin was or what was the big deal about him. But the only thing to tell everyone at our school that he is a big deal was just to say 5 words: He's from the host club.

The Host Club. 7 charming boys flirt with girls and try to make them happy by giving them compliments. Honestly, i'm not a fan of them. But lots of people are. Apparently, one of the boys from the club send in some merchandise to make profit. I never bought them, but Cassandra always did. She was crazy about them. I think she's bought all of their merchandise. She is ONE OF their number 1 fans.

Every day at school, I used to hear girls complain. The same old same old. They used to say things like of the following:

"I wish we had a host club!"

"I wish Tamaki was here!"

"No boys in our school are as great as the host club! Why don't the host club come here?!"

And now, i'm dreading for Monday. School starts and the first thing that will hit me would be a bunch of screams. I start to breathe heavily, feeling suffocated.  
"Rachel~" my annoying friend persists, "Can you come with me?"  
"Where?"

"To the airport!"

"Why?"

"To pick up the Host Club, silly!"

"WHY?! I'm pretty sure they'll have a limo or something."  
"Yes. They will have our limo!"

"Your limo actually. So go and get them yourself."  
"Rachel~" my friend pouts, "come with me!"

Seriously, I don't know why I'm so kind. I agree and she just pulls me to the dressing table. First she does my make-up. Making me wear a tint of pink lip gloss and black eyeliner. I tell her not to go heavy on the eyeliner, my eyes are already quite big.

She then brushes my brunette wavy hair and clips my fringe to the side with my aqua coloured flower clip.  
"NOW WHAT SHOULD YOU WEAR?! YOU NEED TO LOOK NICE FOR THE HOST CLUB!"  
"Don't worry about me. Why don't you get ready?"  
"I am."

Well, yeah, she is. She always wears make-up and tries to look perfect. So now she's my make-up person, my hair stylist, and my fashion designer. She picks out a dress she made back in seventh grade.  
"What about this?" she holds it up. It's a bright sun yellow dress with silver straps. It's ruffled on the blouse part of it and then smoother on the rest. It's really pretty and when I wore it last time, it went up to my knees. Now I'm wearing it and it now it's an inch or so above the knee. I'm wearing black knitted tights anyway so it's fine.

"Let's go!" she grabs her purse and shoves me to the limo.

"We're going to see Hikaru Hitachiin, we're going to see Hikary Hitachiin~" she choruses. I am actually fed up of this Host Club deal. I really want to go back to the sleepover. I'm tired.

We finally reach the airport. I step out, my silver wedges are glimmering. They have straps across the toe and make me look 5 foot 8.

"Okay," Cassandra looks at me with her bright green eyes, her black hair swaying, "Listen. We need to act graceful and nice and sweet."

"Yeah, whatever," I shrug.  
"And most of all, we need to stay calm."  
"I can deal with that."

The host club comes walking to us. I see them from the corner of my eye. Brushing my dress, I take in a deep breath and close my eyes. I'm going to act graceful and nice. Urgh, too much work.

"Hi," I wave to a tall blonde. He smiles back with his purple eyes.  
"Hello, my princess," he beams.

Princess? Is he for real?

"Hi?"  
"Boss, she's shy," one twin says.

I turn back to see my friend. I can tell she's holding her breath in. She's going bright red like a tomato.

"Why are you so red?" A twin goes up to her.  
"OMG OMG A HITACHIIN TWIN! OMG I'M SO HAPPY!"

Yep, I knew she was going to break down into her fangirling self. So much for being calm. Does that mean I don't have to act graceful?  
The twin steps back.

"Uh, Hikaru, she's one of those fangirls."  
"OMG KAORU WAS TALKING TO ME!"

"Why are you crying?!"  
"I'm crying of HAPPINESS!"

"..." I go up to my friend and pull her away from Kaoru. I step between my friend and the twin.  
"Excuse my friend, she's just very...emotional...we've come to collect you, so you wouldn't have to bother calling a taxi or something."  
"That's interesting."

The boys look back and step away, revealing a tall raven haired guy.

"What's interesting?" I ask, trying to keep my cool.  
"How do you know we were coming here? Unless you were close to any of us, which isn't possible and unlikely."  
"Oh...um...your coming to our school, right? To promote the Hitachiin fashion company and the Ootori business? And I think the Host club itself?"

"Correct," he pushes up his glasses from the bridge of his nose, "You must be two of our customers who buys our merchandise from Clarissa, right?"

"...I don't," I shake my head, "She does."

I point to my friend, who's now just fainted on the floor.

"So, do you want a ride? We can drop you off where your supposed to be. We didn't want you to be collected by a taxi because your rich yourself," I still try to stay polite.

"You're so sweet, my princess. Of course, we shall accept your offer," the tall blonde kisses my hand.

Ha, they are all looking at me weirdly. Probably because I didn't blush.

The tallest, yet quietest, out of the bunch picks up Cassandra. He's so strong! He's even got the additional weight of a little blonde boy clinging to his shoulders. He's wearing the same uniform as everyone else so he must be in high school...but...what class is he in?

The Host Club sit in the limo. I come in last after the tall guy. I sit next to the nicest, calmest looking boy in the group.  
"Hi!" I hold my hand out, "I'm Rachel Cassida."

"Hi, pleased to meet you," he shakes my hand, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

A lightbulb lights up.

I'm a bit uncomfortable. And I need to stay polite to them for Cassie's sake. But I'm really curious. So, being me, I whisper into Haruhi's ear.

"Why are you pretending to be a boy?" I finish.  
Her innocent brown eyes widens with shock and she looks at me, confused.

"H-how do you know?" She stutters.

"It's a bit obvious..."

"Tamaki Senpai," Haruhi turns to the tall blonde, who is sitting next to her.

"Yes, Haruhi dear?"

"She knows."

Tamaki goes crazy. He comes up to me and grabs my by the shoulders and shakes me, "HOW DID YOU KNOW MY LITTLE HARUHI IS A GIRL?! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF SORCER?! ARE YOU SECRETLY WORKING FOR THE BLACK MAGIC CLUB?! ARE YOU PLANNING TO CURSE US ALL?!"

It's amazing where he's taken the 'Haruhi's a girl' topic to me planning to curse them all. What am I, the wicked witch of the west?!

"...I know because it's obvious by how she talks...no...no...and don't be stupid, no."

"MOMMY! SHE CALLED ME STUPID!"

"What am I going to do with you, Tamaki?" the 'Mommy' adjusts his glasses one more time before going back to his prized possession - his notebook. What is it, a death note or something?

We reach a hotel, which is only 20 minutes away from Clarissa Academy. It's huge and sparkling white. Probably because the street lights are on. I look at my watch.

**_22:30_**

Wow. No wonder I'm tired.

"Thank you for the ride," the crazy blonde bows to my friend and I once the club exited the limo.

"You're welcome," my friend smiles. It's a real genuine smile. Not a fangirling smile or anything like that. She's so nice sometimes and so funny, that when i'm around her, she has to make me smile too. That's what best friends are for. To make your life less lonely and cheer you up.

I feel my dress being tugged from the bottom. I look down to find the small boy that was clinging on to the tall guy.

"At the academy, will there be cake?"

Awwwrh! He's so cute! His eyes are filled with pure innocence and he's just adorable!  
"Of course there will!" I smile, "what flavour would you like?"

"Chocolate and Strawberry," he beams.

"I will get you those cakes. Oh, you can have this," I go back into the limo while my friend talks to Haruhi. I come back out, holding something and a napkin in my hand.

"CAKE!" he chirps. I give the cake to him and he grins.

"THANK YOU!" he has this big smile plastered on his face. I can't resist.

I pinch his cheeks, "You're such a cute boy! Aww you're so adorable!"

Granny Mode: off

I wave bye to the host club and turn back to my friend.

"Let's go. I'm tired," she yawns.

"Wow. I feel like I'm going to collapse," I yawn back.

"Let's go then!"

We both go back to Cassandra's house for the sleepover.

Monday tomorrow...i'm getting my ear plugs ready.


	2. The start of an Argument

**Hello my lovely readers!  
**Thank you for the favourite and follows! Yay! One favourite and two follows in one chapter! You readers are great :)  
Aya and Masumi is on a hold. And it's only because i've got a tiny writers block...heh...  
I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB.  
I own my OC's. And other random characters that show up.  
Thank you for reading my story people of the world. Do you like my story? If you do please favourite and follow! I LOVE REVIEWS! It keeps me writing because of the constructive criticism and comments about the story.  
Here is the new chapter you have been waiting for.  
Ta-doooooo!

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

I walk into class and the first thing I hear is screams. I jump back in fright, putting in my earplugs before walking back in. The girls in my class are fangirling. Looking around, I see who was the reason behind this commotion.

Those twins and Haruhi.

More of them are going to Haruhi, which is strange, because don't they realise she's a girl?

Anyway, before class starts, I put in my earphones and listen to the music on my phone.

_Head in the clouds,  
Got no weight on my shoulders,  
I should be wiser,  
And realise that I've got,  
One less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya, I got one less one less problem_

Problem by Ariana Grande. I LOVE her music. I wish I can meet her. I'm obsessed with her. I love her album 'Yours Truly' and I love 'My Everything' from the sneak peaks I've seen from the pre-order of that album. She's my idol and I talk about her all the time. I've seen all the episodes of Victorious and Sam&Cat. Also, I've seen her musical 13 where she was in it. I've also seen Ariana's performance on youtube when she was 8.I watch all her youtube videos and I listen to all of her music. I only listen to Ariana's music and no-one else's. AND AT LEAST I CAN SPELL AND PRONOUNCE HER NAME RIGHT UNLIKE OTHER PEOPLE WHO DECLARE THEY ARE HER NUMBER 1 FAN...ahem...no...they aren't.

Wait...do I seem as annoying as Cassandra talking about Hikaru then? Well, talking about Ariana Grande, my idol, is better than talking about a boy because Ariana Grande is a mega mega pop star and I love her character Cat Valentine from Victorious and Sam and Cat. She sings so well! I wish I can meet her! I'm going to try and become a singer or an actress just so I can meet her...and to give more good music to the world...ARIANA GRANDE OMG!

Fangirl Mode: off

Someone pulls my earphones out of my ears.  
"HEY!" I turn back to see one of the twins, his mischievous amber eyes glowing back.

"Who's she?" He gives me back my earphones after listening to a bit of the song 'Honeymoon Avenue' by Ariana.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHO'S SHE'?! SHE'S ARIANA GRANDE. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVEN'T HEARD OF ARIANA! THIS IS SO BAD!"  
"Whoa, calm down fangirl," he puts his hands up in a surrender pose, "You're like her number one fan."  
"Oh, I am," I confirm, "Ariana Grande-Butera from Boca Raton, Florida. I talk about her all the time and other people who say that they are her number one fan are wrong. They are wrong. Once they see me, they'll give up trying to be her number 1 fan."  
"You're a crazy number 1 fan of hers. It remind me of some people," he backs up, looking at me weirdly. Good: that means he will leave me alone.

Haruhi comes up to me and gives me a page from a magazine. I look at it and it is...

Fangirl mode: on

"OMG AN ARIANA GRANDE POSTER! THANK YOU HARUHI, YOU'RE THE BEST!" I shout and hug Haruhi and then scream at the highest pitch possible. It's the pitch of Ariana's whistle tones in her cover of 'Emotions' by Mariah Carey.

Fangirl mode: off

"Wow, this is just a poster of that singer. I wonder how you'll react when you meet her," Haruhi ponders.

Fangirl mode: on

I go stiff and still as a stone. A huge smile comes on my face and I start to scream again.  
"I CAN BE HER BEST FRIEND!" I shriek.  
"Wow," the twins and Haruhi sweatdrop.  
"ARIANA AND I CAN BE BEST FRIENDS AND WE CAN RECORD AND SING SONGS TOGETHER WHICH WILL HIT THE CHARTS AND I WILL BE HER BESTEST FRIEND! MAYBE I CAN BE HER BESTEST BESTEST FRIEND BUT THAT CAN ONLY HAPPEN IF I REPLACE COLEEN OR LEXA."  
"Okay..." one twin comes over to me, "calm down."  
I take in a deep breath.

Fangirl mode: off

"I've calmed down," I say, "I think those girls are waiting for you."  
"We don't have to be with them all the time. It's sometimes tiring to hear them fangirling," one twin says. He's got a kind voice and he seems much more mature and understanding than his brother.  
"They're annoying sometimes," Hikaru admits, sitting down on a chair next to mine. Haruhi remains standing up and the other twin sits on the desk.  
"How?" I ask.  
Then I remember Cassandra.  
"Nevermind," I shake my head.  
The three laugh.

Class starts and all I can hear are the gossips of girls and boys. The girls are saying:  
"Hikaru and Kaoru are so cute!"  
"Haruhi! I wish I can be his girlfriend!"  
"Do you think this confession letter is alright to give to Hikaru?"  
I slam my face on the desk and the whole class just looks at me. Yes, i'm beautiful, please stop staring.

"Is something wrong, Miss Cassida?" The teacher asks me, her voice stern.  
"No, everything is alright Miss Lemon."  
"Good."  
She's like her name: sour. She's very strict and not nice. If you wave to her, she gives you a nasty glare and walks up to you to give you, believe it or not, a detention.  
I avoid her cold stare and make notes in my book. The lesson continues as usual. Someone behind me pokes me in the neck. I turn around to see a girl, Carta, handing me a letter with a note. I take it and turn back to my work. Reading the letter, I laugh to myself. Seriously?

_Dear Hikaru,  
I've been dreaming about you coming to my school since the beginning I've heard about the Host Club, which is at the start of the year. I want to tell you something important. Please meet me by the Art Department after school.  
I love you  
-Secret Admirer_

Then I read the note:

_Rachel,_

_Please give this letter to Hikaru Hitachiin from the Host Club._  
_-Clara_

Clara? Her name is Clara? Heh, learn something new every day. Oh well.

Class ends and break time starts. After packing my stuff away, I go to the twins and hand Hikaru the letter.  
"What's this?" he asks. When he sees a heart drawn on the envelope, he groans, turns to me and rips it up.  
"Seriously, I thought you were better," he says.  
"What are you doing?! I didn't write that letter! The person who wrote it told me to give it to you!" I exclaim.  
"Oh..." he says. luckily he has only ripped the letter into four pieces so Haruhi, Kaoru and I quickly try to piece the letter back together.  
Hikaru sighs and reads the love note but then after a moment or two, he looks at me, "How did you know I'm Hikaru?"  
"Your eyes and your personality," I shrug, "It's not that hard if you try to know the person."  
"Exactly," Haruhi smiles, "That's my method too."  
Me and Haruhi high five.

After school, I walk with my best friend, Cassandra (the girl fangirling about Hikaru yesterday). We both are going to the Art Department to witness the meeting of Clara and Hikaru. We hide behind the bushes and see what is happening.  
"Are you the one who wrote this letter?" Hikaru asks Clara.  
"Y-yes," she responds.  
"Well, I'm not Hikaru. I'm Kaoru. Sorry about that. Unfortunately Hikaru doesn't feel the same way about you. How about you be with me instead?"

What's he talking about?! Isn't he Hikaru?! What's he planning?

"U-u-uhm...s-sure," she manages to smile.  
I shake my head in disappointment. I see what Hikaru is trying to do and she's just failed the test.

Hikaru smirks, "Kaoru! She's another one of them."  
Kaoru comes out of the bushes. He was next to us! He was just hiding from that extra bush between us! He looks at Cassandra and I before putting his attention back to the actual scene.  
"You just want to have a boyfriend don't you? You don't care about the personality, don't you?" Hikaru states. Throughout the whole scene of Hikaru being mean to my fellow Classmate, Kaoru stays silent.

Poor Clara! I feel so sorry for her! I step out of the bushes.  
"HEY! HITACHIIN TWINS!" I shout.  
"Rachel!" Cassandra hisses. I ignore her.  
"Why are you intimidating the poor girl?! Stop bullying her!" I say, stopping them from saying any more mean stuff. They were saying really mean things to her; I just have to stop them.  
"And her not caring which twin she wants to be with is not being mean?" Hikaru diverts his attention to me.  
"It is a bit, but you shouldn't gang up on her like that! She's a fangirl, Hikaru. Give her a break."  
Clara is close to being in tears.  
"Don't, Rachel. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but please don't say anything. Let them vent their anger out on me!" Clara says.  
"No Clara! I have to stop them now! Hikaru, I'm only doing this so you won't become mean! I know you're a sweet, caring person! Everyone says that you act like such a nice brother to Kaoru! Please act nice like that to us."  
"You don't understand."  
"You're right, I don't. Please explain."  
"Everyone just takes us as the same person! No-one tries to get to know us for how we are! We're always the same people according to everyone and it doesn't matter if people know the difference! Girls like her just think 'It doesn't matter what twin I have, because they're both the exact same'! I'm not a copy of Kaoru and Kaoru's not a copy of me! If people get to know us, they'll see we're completely different people but no-one bothers!"  
I stay silent after his rant. I hold in my breath. To be honest, I didn't expect that. Hikaru grits his teeth and stomps off.  
"Come on, Kaoru!" He calls.  
Kaoru looks at me, mouths 'sorry' and then runs off to join his brother.

Cassandra comes out of the bushes and comes towards me and Clara.  
"Well done for that, Rachel," she sighs.  
"I'm sorry Rachel! I didn't mean to cause any trouble between you and the twins!" Clara apologises.  
"It's fine Clara. I wasn't close to them anyway. They are...acquaintances."  
"They _were_," Cassandra corrects me.  
"Cassie, Kaoru still likes us," I say.

"It doesn't matter because Kaoru won't talk to us," Cassandra replies, "Hikaru won't let him. After all, Kaoru is the younger brother."  
"They're twins...he's probably younger by 10 minutes or something."  
"Still," Cassandra says.  
"RA-CHAN!" someone swings me around. Dizzy and surprised, I look down to see the little boy that asked for cake yesterday.  
"Ra-chan?"  
"Japanese," he smiles.  
"Oh, okay," I smile back.  
"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey!"  
"That's cute! It describes you - so sweet!"  
Honey beams, "I like you!"  
"Here's some cake," I take some strawberry cake from my lunchbox I got from the cafe/canteen and give it to Honey.  
"THANK YOU!" he gobbles it up under a minute. Wow!  
"You're welcome," I smile, "Kaoru and Hikaru don't like us anymore."  
"Why?" he asks, "you two are so kind!"  
"I stopped them from hurting a girls' feelings. She was confessing to them."  
"Oh, they always do that. You shouldn't interfere with that. Don't worry, they'll get over it," he smiles.  
"Thank you Honey-chan!"  
"Honey senpai. I'm in a higher year than you, so that makes me your senpai."  
"Okay, sorry, Honey Senpai!"  
He giggles before going back to the tall guy.  
"Come visit us at the school's dojo sometime!" they say.  
"Okay," I smile and wave bye to them with Cassandra.

* * *

Did Ya like this chapter?! Hope you did. Next chapter will have all the hosts!  
Until then, Sayonara~


End file.
